Miss Indepent
by akjupiter
Summary: songfic of Miss Independent. What will Naru think after listening to the song Miss Independent in the office? Will he change his opinion of Mai? Read and find out!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Miss Independent or Ghost Hunt!**_

* * *

Naru's POV-

I leaned back in my chair, reading notes describing the coming case we had the next day. Picking up my cup, I held it up to my lips only to find it empty. I sighed. Mai was late. Just as I was about to call her, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mai pushed open the door, balancing the tray in one hand.

"Sorry, Naru. I was just filing some things and got a little delayed in making the tea." I smirked.

"Of course. Your brain couldn't possibly do so many things at once." Her eye twitched.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I didn't answer and took in the contents of the tray: my usual cup of tea and a couple of small sandwiches. When I investigated the food further, I found it to be my favorite type. Mai must have seen me looking at the food and decided to explain.

"You never eat lunch. Or that I see you doing do. So I picked these up on my way here. Eat them!" And with that, she made her way out of the room. As she left, I couldn't help but notice the gentle sway of her hips and her pink lips and found myself thinking that they probably taste bett- stop. Stop. I couldn't be distracted by simple co-workers. Even if the _'simple co-worker' _was Mai. I turned back to my notes, sipping at the new cup of tea and sighed with pleasure. Perfect as always.

The notes started to become redundant so I plugged in my headphones and set my itunes account on shuffle. Ironically, the first song to come up was Miss Independent, by Ne-Yo. Shrugging, I decided to let it play.

I was taking a bite of my sandwich as I realized something about the song.

_'Naru! I got it!' Mai yelled as she forced me to sit down and take a breather after putting away the equipment. I was going to do some of the filing but Mai had interrupted me._

Why was she sleeping most of the time, yet when she was awake, I felt as if the world was more peaceful with her standing over my shoulder looking at a monitor screen or yelling at me about my manners?

She was always looking her best when she came in, if not a little breathless from her daily run to the office.

It was only now that I realized how she was. How she managed to complete her work so easily as if it wasn't a bother at all.

That got me thinking. About Mai. About her loving personality. And her perfect self which was never deterred from her goal.

That's crazy. There's no way I could be interested Mai...right?

We were on a case. I was giving orders as usual. Mai arrived to the base a lot later than everyone else, even after I had let them tour the house with its owner. _'Mai! Why do you think you have the right to arrive to work at your leisure? We have work to do!' She laughed at me. 'Chill, Naru. I was just taking the temperatures so we didn't have to spend extra time later. This room over here and the one down the hall are a little below the regular temperature.' I was so shocked that I just stared at her in silence along with everyone else in the room for quite a while. Then to myself, I smiled a little. She was going to be a great ghost hunter in the future. Not that I'd ever admit that thought to anyone else, _ever.

This time it was during a case at a club. _'Gosh, Naru. Calm down. We can still have fun while working.' She laughed and continued dancing to the beat, her hips swaying and her arms flowing freely. _I remember even that time, she managed to get everyone out of there alive, even while I was unconscious under a piece of collapsed ceiling. She dragged everyone out, even Lin! But she collapsed on a couch afterwards, fast asleep.

_'Mai, do you need help with your bills and stuff?' _This time, it was after the Urado case and some of us were still coming over the shock of her being an orphan. Ayako and Bou-san had offered to help her out until she was of age, and even after. _'Trust me, guys. I got it under control. I _have _been doing it for the past 5 years after all.' _That's all she said.

I was picking her up after school and I witnessed something that had made my blood boil, but I should've know Mai wouldn't have agreed. _'Hey, Mai, are you free this evening? If you're not, would you like to go out for a movie and dinner?' I was about to step in when she replied, 'I'm sorry. I can't. I've already given my heart to someone else, even if he doesn't know it. Again, I apologize.' She then gave a small and sincere smile and climbed into the SPR van._

_'Guys, sorry, but I only want to get things with my own money unless it's an occasion and I can't refuse. I feel proud of myself knowing I worked hard to earn the money and I can buy something of value.' Everyone else sat shocked at her statement but she just smiled and continued with her filing._

I think she might've already have stolen my heart.

That's it. I have to do something. I can't just sit here and let my feelings fade into obliviousness. Pushing my chair back, I stood up and stalked out into the meeting area. Mai looked up from her papers.

"Naru?" Without responding, I walked up to her. Mai had stood up by now, confusion spreading across her face.

"Mai, do you happen to have anything tonight?" She gaped at me, shock clearly spelled out across her face. Once she regained her thought process, she smiled and replied confidently.

"No, I don't." I smirked and came closer.

"Good, because I plan to take you out for dinner..._my Miss Independent_." Brushing my lips over hers, I turned and walked back into my office, shutting the door behind me. I could her Mai sputtering nonsense behind the door and for the first time in a long time, I smiled.

* * *

_**R&R! :D**_


End file.
